The market for electronic devices continually demands higher performance at lower costs. In order to meet these requirements the components which comprise various electronic devices need to be made more efficiently and to closer tolerances.
In certain electronic devices a silicon substrate is bonded or otherwise coupled to another substrate or substrate carrier to form a completed device. In such instances, the electronic device is often exposed to harsh conditions and corrosive materials. In known devices, a substrate is bonded to a substrate carrier by using an organic, often a polymeric based, adhesive or adherent. However, over time, due to environmental conditions such as the presence of solvents, to which the adhesive is exposed, the bond may be partially damaged or completely broken. In turn, this may result in the exposure of sensitive electronic components to the environment. These components would then be damaged and the device potentially rendered non-functional.
One application where a substrate is bonded to a carrier is a fluid ejection device, such as ink jet print head. In these devices a substrate containing multiple fluid ejection elements is often bonded to a substrate carrier.